


【豆腐丝/胡萝卜丝】输家 - 05【NC17】

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: 一直对年初拜仁训练新闻里传出的豆腐和老胡的冲突耿耿于怀，于是就开了这个新脑洞。





	【豆腐丝/胡萝卜丝】输家 - 05【NC17】

这样的关系持续了多久，胡梅尔斯自己也记得不是太清楚。大概是15年夏日的某一天，蝉鸣的太过焦躁，而训练也实在无聊。  
他和罗伊斯在客厅玩了一整天FIFA。在第N次被胡梅尔斯的阵型打败后，罗伊斯气急败坏的扑向身边的胡梅尔斯，把他宽阔的背膀压在红木地板上死命摇晃：“把我的进球都还给我啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
罗伊斯的头发没有用发胶，他离身下的胡梅尔斯那么近，额前的碎发一下下的扫过胡梅尔斯的鼻梁，他的大腿陷在胡梅尔斯的双腿间，皮肤随着手部的摇晃动作一下一下的擦过胡梅尔斯的男性器官。  
胡梅尔斯的脸有些发烫，他感觉自己像是茫茫大海中的水手，被塞壬的歌声引诱着滑行向最危险的方向。阴差阳错的，他的手从罗伊斯的腋下穿过，绕道他的后脑勺，接着一个用力，把罗伊斯朝自己的方向按下去，然后嘴部品尝到了橘子汽水的味道。  
原来他的嘴唇这么薄这样软。原来橘子汽水是这么的酸中带甜。胡梅尔斯在认真舔抵罗伊斯的口腔内壁时，分神的想到。  
罗伊斯的喋喋不休就这样消弭在了这个无预警的吻当中。他的上半身在前几秒钟显得无比僵硬，按着胡梅尔斯肩膀的手不知道是要推开还是要握紧。当胡梅尔斯的手慢慢的从他的后脑勺滑向他的背部，一下又一下的抚摸着他的时候，他渐渐放松了下来，让自己沉溺于是胡梅尔斯的温柔当中。

甜蜜的亲吻依然进行着，胡梅尔斯一个翻身把罗伊斯压在身下，自己的手不安分的朝他的腹股沟探去然后他愉快地发现，罗伊斯的分身前端已经完全湿润了，小口中不断的往外溢出些许蜜液。  
胡梅尔斯没有片刻的犹豫，他的左手按在罗伊斯的肩头上，右手将他居家裤的前端拉下来，微微套弄了下泛红的分身后，埋头一下子将它吞咽到口腔当中。  
“啊！……”罗伊斯遂防不急的发出了一声呻吟，接着立马转头狠狠咬住自己的左手，企图抑制自己发出更多可耻的声音。  
胡梅尔斯是如此周到而富有技巧的在口腔里吮吸着罗伊斯的分身，还同时用手玩弄着他的囊袋，在靠近尾骨的位置有节奏的按压着。  
罗伊斯禁欲快有一年了，现在的他完全失去了对自己身体的掌控力，只能随着胡梅尔斯嘴里的动作扭动着自己的臀部，抑制不住的想要在那温暖的口腔里抽插。胡梅尔斯感受到了罗伊斯的焦躁，他的舌头加快了对罗伊斯茎身的玩弄，同时双颊深陷用力的吸着他的前端。不一会儿罗伊斯就双腿打颤，臀部向前用力一挺，把自己交代在了胡梅尔斯的口中。  
胡梅尔斯终于松口放过了罗伊斯的阴茎。他把嘴巴中罗伊斯的精华吐在手上，然后悉数将它们涂抹在罗伊斯的后穴当中，右手中指借着这润滑探入了他身体的深处。  
“……”罗伊斯还没有从高潮的快感中缓过来，他感觉到自己的后穴被探入了，胡梅尔斯的手指头在里面旋转摸索着，有力的按压着内壁。罗伊斯从来没和第二个男人做过，他感到有些紧张。他微微抬起头来看向正努力在自己下身探究的胡梅尔斯，可是本想说出口的拒绝却在对向胡梅尔斯深邃的双眼时停住了。  
胡梅尔斯看向他的眼神是如此的渴望，虔诚，和不顾一切。罗伊斯感觉仿佛在跟一年前的、曾经的自己对视，他感觉一股酸涩涌上心头，横冲直撞的却找不到发泄的出口。  
就着罗伊斯的目光，胡梅尔斯抽出自己在他下身的双手，然后这双手附在了罗伊斯纤长的腰部，将他的臀部带离地面，拉向自己早已经忍耐多时的肿胀分身。  
罗伊斯眼睁睁的看着胡梅尔斯把他的巨大缓缓埋入了自己体内。他已经很久没做过了，后穴紧张的很，在胡梅尔斯才进到一半的时候，自己就忍耐不住的想要挣脱开来，但是胡梅尔斯的双手把他的腰握的很紧，自己除了小范围的扭动外，只能被迫的接受对方的长驱直入。  
“……都进去了。”仿佛过来许久，仿佛也才不到片刻，胡梅尔斯满足而压抑的声音从正上方传来。此时的罗伊斯只是喘着气，努力放松着自己好可以接纳胡梅尔斯粗而长的男性器官。胡梅尔斯一边在等他放松，一边小幅度的抽插着，同时他俯下身来，缓缓亲吻着罗伊斯的左边乳头。他的姿势很显然刺激到了罗伊斯，他突然间开始扭动着自己的身体，似乎是被痛苦和快感双重夹击着。胡梅尔斯没有放过他的反应，他直接叼住罗伊斯左边的乳头用力摩搓着，下半身也渐渐加快了动作，有节奏的顶弄着罗伊斯快速收缩的内壁。  
“Matz……Matz……”宽敞的客厅内此时只听得见罗伊斯忘情呼唤胡梅尔斯的声音。在他的快速而坚决的撞击当中，罗伊斯很快沦陷了。他无力的倒在地板上，迷糊的望向天花板，那里的吊灯随着胡梅尔斯的节奏上下晃动着。胡梅尔斯今天的行为是如此的突如其来却又恰如其分。罗伊斯沉溺在他给与的性快感当中，但是内心的那个大男孩依然把自己圈养在一个角落，不愿意走出外面的世界瞧一瞧。胡梅尔斯高大的身影附在他的正上方，下身持久的顶弄一下一下的戳着他的内壁，他的眼神是如此深情而又专注的注视着他，似乎有千百句话语想要对他倾泻而出。罗伊斯只感到一阵心慌，他艰难地撑起上半身，用嘴巴堵住了胡梅尔斯即将脱口而出的话。  
“Marco，我唔……”  
姿势的变动更加刺激到了双方的敏感带，胡梅尔斯在被他吻住的一瞬间，灼热而浓烈的精水喷薄而出，深深烙印在了罗伊斯的身体内部。罗伊斯也像是被他的精液烫到了一般，前端已经释放过一次的分身又哆哆嗦嗦的射出了一点稀薄的液体。  
射精后的胡梅尔斯慢慢的把自己的分身从罗伊斯的后穴里抽出来，然后躺到了罗伊斯的右手边，两人都试图从刚才激烈的性爱中恢复过来。

 

下文转【LOFTER】


End file.
